la hija del conde
by BiLuMoCa
Summary: Alucard e Integra se han casado y logran concebir una hija, sin embargo, el destino les separa de ella cuando aún es una bebé y se las devuelve 14 años después. Entren y conozcan la historia de Amelia, La Hija Del Conde
1. capitulo 1: separacion

**Londres, Inglaterra, mansión Hellsing: habitación del conde Alucard y Sir. Integra; Miércoles 22 de octubre de 1997. 2:15 a.m.  
**  
Alucard dormía plácidamente en aquella enorme cama, a su lado, descansaba su mujer, aquella que había logrado llegar hasta su corazón. Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingrates Hellsing, cabeza de la organización Hellsing y su esposa desde hacía ya 5 años, durante los cuales habían sido muy felices y solo les hacía falta una cosa: un heredero. Alucard había convertido a Integra el día de su boda y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos moriría jamás, deseaban ansiosamente un hijo o hija, y lo tendrían, después de mucho intentar habían concebido a una criatura fruto de su amor que aun seguía en el vientre de su madre. Así es, Integra estaba embarazada de 35 semanas, estaba muy nerviosa por el tema del parto que había sido programado para el viernes de la próxima semana, pero por ahora, descansaba plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su marido, quien la abrazaba tiernamente y la atraía hacia si mismo con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Esa noche había luna nueva, toda la mansión estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad y la tenue luz de las estrellas se filtraba tímidamente a través de las blancas cortinas de seda que se mecían suavemente con la brisa nocturna...

...  
Todo estaba en calma...

...  
Tal vez demasiado...

...  
Frunció el ceño entre sueños, su frente estaba bañada en sudor y su respiración se agitó súbitamente. Un intenso dolor en la parte baja de su vientre la hizo despertar asustada y un espeso liquido que corría por su entrepierna confirmó su sospecha: su bebé iba a nacer en ese mismo momento. Nerviosa, despertó a su marido.

-¡Alucard despierta!- gritó ansiosa moviendo a su esposo

-¿Integra?- dijo el conde medio dormido -¿Que sucede?

-¡El bebé Alucard! ¡El bebé va a nacer!- exclamaba la mujer desesperada

-...¿_Que_?- susurró sorprendido el conde despertando por completo-¡¿Cómo que ya va a nacer?! ¡Aun falta mas de una semana!

-ARG!... no creo... que eso... le importe- decía Integra de manera entrecortada por el dolor -ve... Por el doctor... Cornwell... ¡RÁPIDO!

- resiste Integra no tardo- dijo el de pelo negro convirtiéndose en neblina y desapareciendo así para reaparecer 15 minutos después con un doctor de aparentes 40 años, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y anteojos, y dos enfermeras, una que aparentaba ser su esposa, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, la otra era considerablemente menor y parecía ser su hija, tenía alrededor de 20 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Era el Dr. Cronwell su doctor de toda la vida, la había traído al mundo, había llevado los controles de su embarazo y ahora traería al mundo a su hijo o hija, no se sabía el sexo del bebé ya que ni Alucard ni Integra habían querido saberlo ya que deseaban que fuera una sorpresa. Las 2 enfermeras que lo acompañaban eran su esposa y su hija.

-con que ya vas a tener a tu bebé, Integra- comentó el doctor poniéndose sus guantes y abriendo su maletín -Alucard trae al ama de llaves, por favor- pidió a lo que el vampiro asintió y obedeció. Volvió al cabo de un rato con la anciana mujer pálida del susto y por la manera del conde de despertarla.

Para ese momento, la mansión se había llenado de actividad nuevamente y para esos momento tanto Seras Victoria como su esposo Pip Bernadotte habían llegado a la habitación de los amos de la mansión, se veían ansiosos y preocupados por la salud tanto de su ama como de la pequeña criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Todo sucedía muy rápido incluso para el padre del bebé que momentos antes había sido sacado de la habitación prácticamente a las patadas por las dos enfermeras.

**Pasillo fuera de la habitación de Alucard e Integra. 4:30 a.m.  
**  
Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro y la impaciencia aumentaba con cada minuto. Habían pasado ya 2 horas 15 minutos y 37 segundos desde que su esposa lo había despertado alegando que su bebé nacería ese día, había pasado también 1 hora y 48 minutos desde que lo habían sacado de su habitación, dando inicio oficialmente al trabajo de parto. Los sirvientes habían puesto algunas sillas en el pasillo a modo de sala de espera y que todos estaban usando... Claro, excepto Alucard que se había levantado de su silla hacia rato, entregandose por completo a los nervios y la ansiedad, daba vueltas y vueltas frente a la puerta cuan León enjaulado, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, se refregaba el rostro y volvía a lo mismo hasta que el lugar fué invadido por un poderoso llanto que lo hizo detenerse frente a la puerta y mirarla expectante, como esperando algo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando a una exhausta Rose, tenía sus ropas salpicadas de sangre y su rostro bañado en sudor tenía una enorme y cansada sonrisa, su sola presencia hizo que todos los presentes se levantaran.

-... Ya nació- susurró provocando que todos los presentes suspiraran aliviados y desearan entrar inmediatamente a la habitación, cosa que la joven enfermera no impidió.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron a una exhausta Integra recostada en la enorme cama, a un doctos revisando sus signos vitales y anotando algunas cosas en su libreta y a una Mary bañando al pequeño bebé que seguía llorando intensamente.

-Rose pásame el pañal- pidió la enfermera mayor a su hija

-sí mamá

-ahora la ropa

-aquí tienes

-gracias- dijo terminando de vestir a la pequeña y envolviéndola en una gruesa manta -a ver... ¿Dónde está el padre de este hermoso regalo de la vida?- preguntó con la criaturita en brazos aun llorando

-A-aquí- tartamudeó Alucard acercándose a la enfermera

-venga, no se ponga nervioso- alentaba la enfermera -es una hermosa niña señor Alucard- anunció moviéndose un poco para permitirle al vampiro ver a su primogénita -aún no para de llorar, tal vez si usted la carga un momento se calme

-ahhh... No...Yo- balbuceaba el padre, y es que si antes tenía nervios, ahora tenía **miedo**, sí, miedo, no sabía cómo cargar un bebé, nunca lo había hecho y ahora con su hija le daba miedo dejarla caer o no controlar su fuerza y lastimarla o...

-¡oh, vamos! No me diga que no sabe- decía la enfermera -es fácil- se acercó al conde con la bebé en brazos y le enseñó cómo debía cargarla y luego se separó de el para dejarlo con la bebé en brazos.

La pequeña aun seguía llorando y Alucard la sostenía firmemente contra su pecho, su llanto cesó por un momento y un enorme puchero afloró en su cara, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando unos bellos ojos azul claro que delataban sus genes Hellsing. Sollozó un par de veces más.

-ya, ya pequeña, papá está aquí- decía Alucard con voz dulce y acariciando la melena negra de su primogénita. Se acercó a Integra que observaba la escena con una sonrisa cansada, aun seguía bañada en sudor pero su respiración ya se había calmado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le mostró a la pequeña que ahora estaba un poco más calmada -mírala, Integra, es perfecta- susurraba pasándole a la pequeña quien al estar en los brazos de su madre, hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos y se calmó.

-si... Lo es- respondió la rubia acariciando a su bebé

-y bien fraülein ¿Ya tienen un nombre para la criaturita?- dijo Pip enternecido.

-yo no tengo uno, solo había pensado en nombres masculinos- confesó Integra -¿Y tú, Alucard?

-creo que yo si tengo uno... Laura Amelia Draculea Hellsing- dijo el conde.

-ese nombre me gusta- dijo La condesa

-es muy lindo- concordó la Draculina

-bien, ya que la nena ya nació y ya tiene nombre, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital para que reciban atención mas especializada- comentó el doctor -Sr. Walter ¿Podría llamar una ambulancia, por favor?

-por supuesto- dijo Walter asintiendo y caminando hacia el teléfono de la habitación donde marcó el numero de emergencias y solicitó una ambulancia -listo, llegara en 5 minutos- anunció el mayordomo -por cierto Sir. Integra, es una bella damita

-gracias, Walter

Poco después llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a la madre y su bebé junto al esposo y padre ya que sólo se permitía un acompañante, el resto de los que habían estado despiertos esperando a la heredera Hellsing fueron a dormir nuevamente.

En el hospital examinaron tanto a Integra como a Laura y descubrieron que ambas estaban bien, la pequeña pesó 3.6 kg y midió 52 centímetros, sin embargo, el alta se lo darían solo hasta el día siguiente, ya saben, por si acaso. El conde se quedó junto a su condesa lo que restaba de la madrugada y toda la mañana, y si, se quedó tal cual estaba, en pijama y levantadora.

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos felicitaron a Integra y Alucard e incluso se ofreció una bella celebración a la que fueron invitados la reina, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, los altos mandos de Hellsing (entiendase el actual mayor, el capitán de esos momentos, Pip y Seras Victoria) y por supuesto, Walter. Sin embargo... Cuando la fiesta estaba en su auge, alguien irrumpió por la puerta principal, alguien que, claro, no era es ni será del agrado de Hellsing: el padre Alexander Anderson de la sección XIII del Vaticano, la organización Iscariote. Aplaudía cínicamente mientras dibujaba esa loca sonrisa suya en su cara. Alegaba que esa criatura fruto del pecado de una abominación y una cerda inglesa debía morir, cosa que el padre no permitiría.

-sin embargo- decía -Dios es tan misericordioso que permitirá que esta pobre alma que ha llegado a la tierra, continúe con su camino, pero, claro está, que lejos de quienes la crearon -el loco señaló a Alucard e Integra- si no quieren que muera deben dejarla al cuidado de los Iscariote

-**¡está loco Anderson!**- exclamó Integra -**¡Nunca dejaré a mi bebé con ustedes!**

-entonces- la sonrisa torcida del padre desapareció -_**ella morirá**_- declaró con voz ronca.

Luego de eso, una encarnizada lucha se desencadenó en el salón, Anderson contra Alucard, Victoria, Pip y Walter, hasta que después de un momento la reina se levantó de su asiento y exclamó un enérgico "¡Basta!" logrando que todos se detuvieran.

-la pequeña Laura ha nacido como una humana y no debe ser tratada de esta manera- dijo con autoridad

-pero tarde o temprano será convertida por ese monstruo- protestaba Anderson

La reina suspiró y dijo- yo misma les di mi consentimiento para tenerla, pero parece que eso traerá problemas a Inglaterra y a ustedes dos, tal vez, por el bien de todos sea mejor que ella sea separada de sus padres, tal vez me equivoqué dándoles mi consentimiento, lo siento

-no...- susurró la madre -¡No pueden quitarme a mi hija!- gritó fuera de si y con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

-lo siento mucho, Sir. Integra- dijo la reina con pesadez -sin embargo, padre Anderson, esta niña no servirá a nadie... vivirá una vida normal- decretó con firmeza.

**Esa noche: 10:30 pm; habitación del matrimonio Draculea-Hellsing.**

Integra estaba sentada en una mecedora junto a la ventana, miraba el paisaje exterior con mucha tristeza y dolor, sobre sus hombros una ligera manta y en sus brazos su pequeña bebé, estaba meciéndola para dormirla, observó su carita, tan inocente, con su mismo tono de piel, sus ojitos claros a medio cerrar y su cabello oscuro despeinado. De repente, la inmensa tristeza que sentía aumentó, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra, lloró desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña. No quería. Simplemente no quería entregarla. Era un pedacito de ella y su amado ¿Por qué tenía que entregarla? No era justo, ella no podría conocer a sus padres y al mismo tiempo, sus padres no la verían crecer.

Afuera de la habitación, Alucard yacía sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra la puerta, Integra se había encerrado en la habitación y no había dejado entrar a nadie, pero, él, como esposo y padre, se quedaría allí esperando por su amada. Sin embargo, la desolación y el dolor también estaban con él, había esperado tanto tiempo por su hija y ahora se la arrebataban de las manos. De sus ojos, cubiertos por su cabello, brotaron dos gruesas lágrimas de sangre, era la primera vez que lloraba desde hacia mucho tiempo.


	2. capitulo 2: reencuentro

**Bogotá, Colombia; 14 años después; 5 de diciembre; aeropuerto El Dorado; 12:25.**

Una joven de 14 años caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de espera, sus grandes ojos azules tras sus lentes se mostraban felices.

Su cabello negro caía sobre su camisa a cuadros, un cinturón ancho y negro delineaba su cintura, un pantalón ajustado negro se ceñía a sus piernas y unas botas de tacón negros marcaban el ritmo de sus pasos.

Llegó a la sala y caminó hacia la máquina de café, depositó el dinero y pidió un cappuccino, luego, en otra máquina pidió un emparedado de pollo, tomó ambas cosas y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del lugar, dejó su bolso a un lado y se dispuso a comer.

-que rico... Pensé que la comida de aeropuerto era mala- se decía a si misma después de pasar el bocado, iba a dar otra mordida cuando su celular la interrumpió, dejó todo a un lado y sacó el aparato de su bolso, la pantalla decía mamá

-hola mami... Bien y tú?... No, no he subido... Mamá, por 10 minutos en que no sepas que hago ni va a pasar nada... Si, lo sé, pero te preocupas demasiado... Sólo será hasta el 21... Está bien... Si, si, de acuerdo... Ajá... Lo sé... Si mamá también te extrañaré... Eres muy sobreprotectora ¿Sabes?... Igualmente... Sip... Chao ma... Hablamos mas tarde o mañana- colgó el aparato y rodó las ojos con cara de fastidio, dio otra mordida y buscó en su lista de contactos a alguien, cuando lo encontró marcó el número, al cabo de un momento alguien contestó del otro lado.

-aló? hola Diego... Bien y tu... Ah por nada, solo para decirte que me debes $5.000, mi mamá no duró ni 15 minutos, acaba de llamar... Jajaja lo sé, lo sé, también te quiero... Por cierto, no te olvides de cuidar a Rex, lo prometiste... Ok, ok... Chao, te cuidas- después de colgar terminó de comer y unos momentos después la llamaron a abordar el avión. Tomó asiento junto a la ventana y ajustó su cinturón. Después de despegar recostó su silla y se durmió.

Su nombre era Laura Amelia Rodríguez Hurtado, tenía 14 años y recién había terminado noveno de bachillerato, el año siguiente empezaría décimo, luego once y por fin se graduaría, tenía toda una vida por delante. Era hija de una mujer muy luchadora, que la había sacado adelante a ella y a sus 2 hermanos sola, después de que falleciera su esposo 5 años atrás. Sin embargo, luego de la muerte de su padre, su madre conoció a otra persona, su padrastro, era un gran hombre y lo quería como a un padre hasta el punto de llamarlo como tal.

Tenía una vida normal, iba al colegio, tenía amigas, cuando podía dormir no había poder humano que la levantara, amaba su computador, odiaba que entraran a su cuarto, era desordenada y amaba el café. Se sentía orgullosa de ser colombiana y era de esas chicas que saben cómo persuadir.

Ese día iba a tomar un avión rumbo a Medellín, toda la familia Rodríguez, su familia paterna se reuniría por primera vez en años, era una familia tan grande que ella tenía primos y tías que no conocía. Era un enorme evento en el cual la familia se reunía y se presentaban a los más recientes hijos, sin embargo, ese año era especial, ella sería presentada en esta ya que la reunión se hacia una vez cada 15 años, la ultima había sido poco antes de que ella naciera. Estaba completamente emocionada.

-señorita, por favor despierte- le dijo una azafata -ya vamos a aterrizar

-hum...*bostezo* que bien dormí- murmuró sobándose un ojo

-por favor ajuste su cinturón y enderece su silla

-ah sí- la chica obedeció y cuando por fin pudo levantarse lo hizo con rapidez para poder bajar con prontitud del avión, sin embargo... -¡Arg! ¡No alcanzo!- dijo frustrada mientras intentaba bajar su bolso de mano, de repente, un hombre bastante alto se le acercó.

-¿necesita ayuda?- le preguntó con un español forzado

-sí señor, no alcanzo mi bolso, es negro con flores blancas

-debe ser este- dijo estirando su largo brazo y tomando el bolso de la joven.

-gracias- ella sonrió y detalló mas al hombre frente a ella, hablaba un español forzado así que era extranjero y por su ropa, probablemente fuera de esos caballeros ingleses, un traje rojo como de la época victoriana y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, muy llamativo si se lo preguntaban, su cabello negro estaba un poco largo y desordenado y sus ojos eran ocultados por unas gafas de sol ámbar, tenía un pequeño maletín y unas botas negras -¿Es usted extranjero?- preguntó curiosa

-sí, mi esposa y yo venimos de Inglaterra- El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a una mujer alta, rubia de ojos azules y piel canela,

-entonces espero que su estadía en Colombia sea de su agrado, y por cierto, si van a la playa no compren nada, es un robo- comentó caminando delante de ellos -mi nombre es Laura, si necesitan algo aquí está mi número, puede que no lo parezca pero puedo ser de mucha ayuda- la joven le dio al extranjero un papelito en que estaba escrito un numero de celular.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bajando la escalera, sonrisa que se borró al ver en el escote de la chica una cadena de oro descansando en su esternón, un bello tejido y un dije en forma de ovalo con el escudo de armas de Hellsing grabado. Sólo 3 personas en el mundo tenían cadenas como esa, ella misma era una y las otras dos eran su esposo Alucard y su amada hija Laura, a quien se lo había obsequiado antes de aquella fatídica noche en la que se la llevaron. La menor se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando frente a ellos, ella vio con extrañeza como sin saber siquiera el nombre de su esposo, le hablaba como si nada, como si ya lo conociera. Era una joven carismática, simpática y alegre.

Guiados por ella, llegaron a la cinta transportadora que llevaba las maletas, las de ellos llegaron primero y Alucard las bajó solo como si no pesaran nada a pesar de lo grandes que se veían, es muy fuerte, pensó Laura, cuando llegaron las de ella, se vio en grandes apuros para bajarlas, en Bogotá, su hermano mayor se las había llevado, pero, ¿Y ahora? Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el caballero las bajó con facilidad dejándola impresionada -gracias- le dijo y luego las movió tras de sí con ayuda de las ruedas y vio hacia la puerta de salida, allí vio entre la multitud a una mujer mayor, de cabello rizado, corto y rubio y ojos miel, era un poco regordeta y bonachona, estaba apoyada en un bastón ortopédico. -¡Tía!- exclamó con alegría mientras corría a abrazar a la mujer.

**Hotel Dann; Suite Premium; 7:30 p.m.**

Integra estaba sentada frente al peinador, pasaba con suavidad un cepillo por su largo cabello rubio, cuando de pronto Alucard se posó detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó hacia a ella y Con suavidad susurró en su oído -¿Qué te sucede, condesa? Te noto muy callada desde que salimos del aeropuerto.

La líder de Hellsing dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dejó el cepillo sobre el peinador y suspiró profundamente -hay algo que me inquieta- aceptó mirando su reflejo en el espejo -y mucho- añadió

-¿Qué es? Puedes decírmelo-

-¿recuerdas a esa chica en el aeropuerto?- Alucard asintió -vi en su cuello un medallón como el nuestro- dijo pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por el colgante que descansaba en su pecho -era... Tan parecido... Me recordó al de nuestra hija... No creo que fuese una falsificación.

Alucard dibujó en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto y luego una seria y triste -Integra...- la llamó suavemente -vinimos a este país para descansar, para... Intentar olvidar este dolor por un par de meses, pero, tal parece que es imposible, el recuerdo de Laura sigue ardiente en nuestros corazones, sin embargo, puede que lo que viste haya sido una impresión tuya, una alucinación, quizás causada por el cambio de altura y de horario.- dijo con un tono conciliador mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Sintió su hombro un poco húmedo y supo que su esposa lloraba, dejó que se desahogara, acarició su cabello y susurró algunas palabras de apoyo.

Cualquiera diría que luego de poco más de 14 años de haber perdido a su hija, el dolor se habría ido, pero no, seguía latente en ambos, el hermoso recuerdo del embarazo de Integra y el horrible recuerdo del momento en que fueron separados de ella, solamente les habían permitido conservarla por una semana, mientras ella tomaba fuerza y vitalidad, y luego, se la llevaron, nunca les dijeron a donde ni con quien, solamente les comunicaron que fue puesta en adopción en un país muy lejano. Todos los días se preguntaban como estaría, si pasaba necesidades, si tenía frío, si estaba enferma, si sabía que era adoptada, como era, si era seria, alegre, extrovertida, tímida, fuerte, lista, distraída o ruda. La incertidumbre era grande y aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, no habían vuelto a ser los mismos, la mansión había quedado sumida en el silencio y un aire lúgubre rodeaba a cada uno de sus habitantes a pesar de los vanos intentos de Pip y Victoria por levantar los ánimos. Semanas antes, Walter, el fiel mayordomo les organizó a ambos un viaje para reencontrarse a sí mismos y volver a ser como antes, y allí estaban, en un lejano país en cual todos parecían alegres personas y la comida era deliciosa.

Finalmente los sollozos cesaron y él se separó un poco de ella, estaba dormida, las lágrimas aún rodaban por su rostro. Con cuidado le quitó las gafas y la cargó hasta la cama, la arropó con la manta y besó su frente. Metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño papelito doblado "Amelia Rodríguez" decía seguido de un número telefónico de 10 dígitos -también se llama Laura- susurró y miró hacia la ventana, la majestuosa ciudad se alzaba frente a él y con el seño fruncido se convirtió en niebla y desapareció.

**Casa Rodríguez; 8:40 p.m.**

-*_bostezo_* creo que ya tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dijo la pelinegra levantándose de la mesa

-hasta mañana- respondieron a coro su primo, la esposa de este, sus dos hijos y su tía.

Fue hasta la habitación que le habían dado, entró y cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa lentamente, se puso la pijama, apagó las luces y se metió bajo las cobijas, cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente.

Alucard atravesó la pared y entró silenciosamente a la habitación, allí estaba la chica, durmiendo tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Un brillo dorado captó su atención, un medallón descansaba en su pecho, lo reconoció inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Con cuidado acercó su mano a ella, tomó entre sus dedos el colgante y presionó un pequeño botón en la parte trasera que lo hizo abrirse, entre la oscuridad pudo leer claramente lo que decía: _"nunca olvides ni tus orígenes ni tus raíces, nosotros nunca te olvidaremos. Tus padres: Alucard Draculea e Integra Hellsing"._

Las sospechas de Integra fueron confirmadas, ese era el medallón, era imposible que fuese una falsificación, era ella, su pequeña. Con una de sus típicas sonrisas volvió a cerrar el medallón y se separó de ella, vio en la mesita de noche un pequeño diario, lo abrió en una página al azar y con ayuda de un bolígrafo cercano escribió_ "¿De dónde vienes? ¿Sabes quién eres realmente?"_ solo esas dos preguntas, dejó el diario donde lo encontró, abierto en esa página y se esfumó en el aire.

**Día siguiente; 7:40 a.m.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama, se refregó un ojo con su mano y luego de un enorme bostezo giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, tomó sus gafas de la mesita y se las puso, se estiró un poco y cogió su celular para ver la hora, 7:45, vaya, era bastante temprano, en vacaciones ella solía acostarse y levantarse muy tarde, pero bueno, ya que. Estiró la mano para tomar su diario y lo encontró abierto, frunció el seño, ¿Habría entrado alguien en la noche y había leído su diario? Ella tenía el sueño pesado así que no sería extraño, pero, había algo escrito en el, ocupaba toda la pagina, una letra elegante y sobria, decía: _"¿De dónde vienes? ¿Sabes quién eres realmente?". _Extraño, nadie en esa casa tenía una letra así, y esas preguntas también eran extrañas. Se levantó y fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y observó su reflejo en el espejo. -sé quien soy realmente, soy Laura Amelia Rodríguez Hurtado y vengo de Bogotá, Colombia- se dijo a sí misma muy convencida y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**Hotel Dann; Suite Premium; 8:00 a.m.**

Integra se levantó de la cama con el ánimo por los suelos por el recuerdo reavivado de su hija, sin embargo, cuando se estaba mirando al espejo, unas fuertes manos apresaron su cintura y la elevaron en el aire, Alucard le dio un par de vueltas haciéndola soltar una pequeña exclamación, y cuando la bajó, la besó en los labios larga y apasionadamente "condesa, lamento lo que dije ayer sobre que eran alucinaciones tuyas lo del colgante, anoche fui a comprobar y lo vi con mis propios ojos, es ella" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y una esperanza tatuada en el rostro.

-... ¿Que?- susurró la rubia impactada

-es ella, la chica del aeropuerto es nuestra hija, vi el colgante y el mensaje en el interior- decía el nosferatu emocionado. Su sonrisa contagió a Integra haciendo aflorar en ella la misma esperanza de su esposo. Saltó un poco y se colgó de su cuello en un profundo abrazo correspondido, hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lloró un poco de la emoción.


	3. capitulo 3: la reunión Rodríguez

**Casa Rodríguez; una semana después; 7:30 p.m.**

Entró a su habitación con prisa y buscó un par de aretes, estaba casi lista para irse a la reunión con todos los Rodríguez, se había puesto un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas con un cinturón negro, tacones negros y un abrigo negro no muy largo, se había maquillado y peinado, su medallón seguía en su cuello y sólo le faltaba ponerse un par de aretes.

Buscó en su maleta y en muchas partes, pero ningunos le gustaban para la ocasión, fue a mirar en la mesita de noche y los vio. En una pequeña cajita roja había un par de aretes preciosos y perfectos para la ocasión, eran unos aros de oro ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, sin embargo, recordó que ella no tenía aretes como esos, debían ser de alguien mas que los confundió de lugar, vio una nota pequeña y doblada cuidadosamente junto a la cajita, la abrió y se asustó un poco... De nuevo esa letra elegante... Después de la primera habían llegado muchas mas, algunas acompañadas de regalos como este, un perfume, accesorios para el cabello, pulseras todos hermosos e inquietantes, siempre venían con una pequeña notita escrita con esa elegante letra y cuidadosamente doblada, no le había dicho nada a nadie por temor a lo que pasara, "tarde o temprano parará" se decía a si misma pero había empezado a preguntarse si realmente pararía, había alguien que entraba a la casa Rodríguez e iba específicamente a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le dejaba notitas y regalos, le daba cierto recelo pero decidía no prestarle atención.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso los aros, tomó la notita y la leyó _"ya eres toda una dama, esperamos que esto te guste, son de parte de la condesa"_

¿Condesa? ¿Qué quería decir con 'condesa'? Otro dato interesante, era la primera nota en la que se incluía a otra persona, en algunas se hablaba en plural, pero ésta era la primera en la que se incluía a alguien de forma concreta.

-¡Ame nos vamos!- gritó la esposa de su primo, Juliana, desde las escaleras, dejó de lado lo de las notas, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, subió a la camioneta donde la esperaban su tía, su primo y sus hijos y esposa. Arrancaron rumbo a la zona alta de Medellín.

Rodeado de naturaleza estaba la mansión Villa Helena, propiedad de los Rodríguez desde la primera generación, inicialmente propiedad de sus tatarabuelos y ahora propiedad de Ofelia, la mayor de los 8 hermanos Rodríguez. Allí se había realizado la primera reunión en 1891, seguida de las posteriores (1906, 1921, 1936, 1951, 1966, 1981, 1996 y esta, en 2011).

En la puerta un joven de 22 años les abrió la puerta, el joven en cuestión, alto y delgado de cabello negro y corto y ojos color miel, los saludó animadamente, con su voz impregnada de cariño y nostalgia, Laura seguía adentro de la camioneta, el joven le dió la mano para ayudarla a bajar y cuando se vieron sonrieron cómplices, y como habiendo hecho acuerdo silencioso, ella, soltó su mano y dió un pequeño salto para agarrarse del cuello de él, quedando colgada en un abrazo con complejo de koala, correspondido por el mayor, quien rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y le dió un par de vueltas en el aire -¡Hola Ame!- la saludó animadamente con aquel apodo por el cual toda su familia paterna (o al menos los que conocía) la llamaban.

-¡Hola Hair! ¡Sobrino!- respondió ella al hijo de su medio hermano por parte paterna. Por fin se separaron y ambos se sonrieron, desde los 5 años conocía a su sobrino que por cosas de la vida era mucho mayor que ella -ups se te desarregló la corbata- dijo ella para después extender sus manos y acomodar la corbata azul oscuro en el cuello del mayor.

**Salón Principal; 9:30 p.m.**

-qué bueno que Bernadotte conoce a alguien de esta familia- dijo Integra

-si, dijo que es el hijo del primo del vecino del hermano de un mercenario que luchó junto a su padre antes de morir, dijo que nos haría pasar por sus suegros para entrar- recordó Alucard, había ido vestido con un traje formal negro, sin sombrero, pero con unos lentes oscuros, después de todo, era 'ciego'.

Integra asintió y sonrió mientras observaba a una de las personas en la tarima, la joven en cuestión era Laura, y estaba siendo presentada a la familia por su tía Miryam. Estaba hermosa, ya era toda una señorita, el cabello negro azabache como el de su padre, le llegaba hasta la cintura y los ojos azules como los de su madre también estaban tras un par de gafas.

Sonreía tímidamente a sus familiares, algunos la miraban con extrañeza, pensaban que Manuel (de 40 años) era el más joven de los primos en primer grado, pero parecía que el último hombre de los hermanos Rodríguez había tenido alientos de concebir una vez más a sus 52 años antes de morir a los 60, una pena que esta pequeña perdiera a su padre tan joven, pero bueno, la vida no es justa ni fácil.

Laura tomó la palabra cuando le cedieron el micrófono -Ahhh... Hola... para mi es un gran honor y un gran placer conocer por fin a TODA mi familia paterna, sinceramente somos bastantes, hoy en día solo están mis tías, mis tíos y mi papá ya murieron, creo... Que ellos fueron... Grandes... Excelentes personas y... Aunque no conocí a mis tíos, ni sentí el dolor de su partida, si sentí el de mi papá, por eso quisiera que hiciéramos un momento de silencio por todos los Rodríguez que se han ido, por los padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, hijos, hijas, primos, primas y por los abuelos que nunca conocí. Que Dios los tenga en su gloria.- dijo ella para luego cerrar sus ojos y agachar la cabeza, siendo imitada por el resto, Integra y Alucard solo guardaron silencio pero no agacharon la cabeza, no sabían de que estaba hablando. Luego de unos momentos todos abrieron los ojos y levantaron la cabeza -bueno, ya recordamos a los que se fueron, ahora, quisiera agradecer por quienes aun están con nosotros, y por la vida que he llevado hasta ahora- la chica sonrió ampliamente y luego se acercó a ella el primo mayor, Gabriel, como recordó que se llamaba, tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja negra con detalles dorados, la abrió, y en ella, un anillo dorado con una 'R' mayúscula grabada, el anillo se podía abrir y aunque ella no había visto el interior, sabía que adentro estaba grabado por un lado, el escudo de armas Rodríguez y por el otro, su nombre completo y la fecha de ese día, el día de su iniciación. Lo tomó y se lo puso en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, Gabriel levantó su mano derecha frente a ella en signo de juramento, y Laura lo imitó, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos _"A la familia Rodríguez hago este solemne juramento, por la sangre que corre por mis venas, juro ayudar a mis familiares en problemas y estar junto a quien me necesite, cumpliendo siempre con las normas de la familia, juro guardar cada uno de sus secretos y estar orgullosa de mi linaje hasta el día de mi muerte"_ recitó perfectamente, con firmeza y convicción.

_"como el mayor de los hombres de la familia, acepto tu juramento y te pongo bajo el resguardo de nuestra familia, podrás contar con cada miembro de ella, estarás cobijada bajo nuestras grandes, antiguas y poderosas alas, hasta el día de tu muerte, y así mismo, tus hijos, y los hijos de tus hijos, lo estarán. La sangre Rodríguez es poderosa. Larga vida a la familia"_ todos levantaron el brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado y los anillos en los dedos anulares reluciendo, dijeron a coro de manera poderosa y firme y con voz fuerte y resonante _**"Larga Vida A La Familia. Larga Vida A Los Rodríguez"**_

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el salón y con una reluciente sonrisa la joven bajó de la tarima y mucho de sus familiares, al menos los que conocía, se le acercaron a felicitarla y abrazarla, y, como era costumbre su medio-hermano le dió una 'palmadita' en la espalda, entiendase que 'palmadita' significa que casi le saca los pulmones de una afectuosa manera.

Finalmente la reunión volvió a su cause. Ella estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne mientras conversaba con un par de jóvenes, los gemelos, Lina y Alex, cuando el hijo de uno de sus primos, de aparentes 30 años se le acercó -hola, chicos, ¿me la permiten un rato?- dijo extendiéndole una mano a Laura

-claro, seguimos hablando luego-

Ambos fueron a la pista y bailaron un rato -Sebastián Rodríguez, un placer, prima- dijo con una sonrisa

-Laura Rodríguez, igualmente- respondió separándose del mayor para dar una vuelta.

-ven, te presentaré a algunos otros familiares- dijo sacándola suavemente de la pista.

-...y estos son mis... 'suegros', Alucard Draculea e Integra Hellsing, son ingleses- dijo al cabo de un rato.

La chica ya estaba mareada de haber conocido a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, muchos nombres y caras que recordar, sin embargo, todo pasó cuando llegaron a aquella pareja que despertó su curiosidad... Ingleses... Eso SÍ que era interesante, pero... ¿No eran ellos la pareja con la que se topó en el aeropuerto?... Ahhh... Cierto, ni siquiera preguntó sus nombres... Pero ese no era el caso, y es que ¡Cuan pequeño es el mundo!

-¡Oh, pero si eres tu! ¡Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto!- dijo Integra con una sonrisa -cariño, ¿Recuerdas? Es la joven del aeropuerto-

-vaya, este mundo es bastante pequeño- comentó Laura. Curioso, Sebastián ya se había ido.

-concuerdo con eso- dijo Alucard -tu nombre completo es Laura Amelia, ¿Cierto?-

-si señor-

-ah, recuerdo que hace muchos años, un amigo mío perdió a su hija recién nacida, se llamaba igual que tu-

-vaya, eso es interesante y a la vez espeluznante-

-Alucard...- dijo Integra con tono de reproche antes de suspirar y dirijirse a la joven -discúlpalo, los años le hacen decir cosas sin sentido-

-¡OYE!- dijo Alucard indignado

-por cierto, tienes un lindo medallón- continuó ignorando a su esposo.

-gracias- respondió Laura llevando su mano a su pecho y tocándo suavemente el dije con sus dedos -lo tengo desde que nací, según mi mamá es un regalo que me dio mi papá cuando llegué al mundo, así que nunca me separo de el, creo que es de esos dijes que se pueden abrir, pero nunca lo he logrado-

-¿haz intentado presionar la parte trasera?- dijo Alucard con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-ah... No, pero- intentó decir cuando la interrumpió el sonido de la música que invitaba a los presentes a bailar -¡Amo esta canción!- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo hacia su sobrino para luego arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Integra bastante irritada a Sebastián.

-si ella abre el medallón, se enterará de la verdad, será muy duro, no quería que eso pasara hoy, como miembro de los Rodríguez debía evitarlo- el hombre observó la pista de baile con una sonrisa, allí, Laura bailaba con su sobrino Hair una canción de salsa bastante movida -¿No lo ven? Esta es su primera reunión, hoy es la noche de su iniciación, ella no podría estar más contenta, déjenla ir sólo por esta noche, quizás después se presente el momento oportuno para mostrarle la verdad, pero ese momento no es ahora, sean pacientes, por favor- dijo Sebastián jugueteando con su anillo.

-... tienes razón- aceptó Integra -...otro día será- añadió observando a su hija bailar con aquel alto joven, ella sonreía y se veía tan... Feliz... Sin embargo, Integra sabía que no era correcto dejarla vivir en una mentira, estaba segura de que ella no sería verdaderamente feliz si no se le revelaba la verdad, si no vivía como debió vivir desde un principio.

La velada siguió su curso normal hasta que finalmente todos fueron a dormir


End file.
